This invention relates to novel imidazole derivatives and in particular, to certain 2-aryl-1-(imidazol-1-yl)-8-(4-piperazin-1-ylphenoxy)octan-2-ol compounds which have antifungal activity and are therefore useful in the treatment or prevention of fungal infections in animals, including humans.